


Happy Birthday, Old Man

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Older Characters, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: After a long day at work, Harry is exhausted on his birthday. Draco wants to make the night special for him.





	Happy Birthday, Old Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> Inspired by prompt ten. Kikimay requested sex with feelings, Draco welcoming Harry with a treacle tart, older!Drarry, and Auror!Harry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D

Harry was over birthdays. He was over getting older, gaining more wrinkles, having less energy. He was over waking up tired, achy, his vision blurrier than ever.

Draco was not over birthdays. On the night of July 31st, he met Harry at the door, holding a treacle tart and wearing a blinding smile.

“Thanks, love,” Harry said, and kissed him.

“Come in, come in. Get your cloak off. I’ve got champagne.” 

“Wow.” Harry took off his outer layers and slumped down on the sofa. He closed his eyes. His head pounded.

Draco hesitated. “You had a hard day at work.”

“I hate teenagers,” he grumbled. “I also hate graffiti and those Muggle boards with wheels.”

“Sounds like you had street patrol.”

“Yep.” He sighed deeply.

Draco sat down next to him. He kissed Harry lightly on the lips. “What do you want, love? I’ll give you anything.”

“Honestly? I just want to sleep.”

“Let me help you to bed.” Together, they went upstairs to their master bedroom. Draco undressed Harry, kissing each shoulder, down his warm belly. He whispered in Harry’s ear: “I want your cock inside me.”

Harry gave a feeble groan. He was so tired. He didn’t want to disappoint Draco, but sex was the furthest thing from his mind. They’d been together for eleven years.

Draco helped him lay down, then covered him up with the duvet. He gently removed his glasses and kissed his forehead.

“Maybe later you can eat some of the roast I made you.”

“Shit, Draco. I’m sorry.”

“Shh. It’s fine. Today is about what you need.”

“Thanks,” he said distantly. He was asleep within moments.

*

He woke up slowly. The room was dark, the lamps flickering on the walls. He shifted and gulped; it was in the middle of the night and there was still plenty of time left to sleep.

“Harry,” Draco whispered, and kissed his stomach.

“Mm?”

He palmed his soft cock. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Sure,” Harry said, still not fully awake.

Draco laughed quietly. He stroked him slowly. “I love feeling you harden in my hand.” He leaned down and sucked Harry into his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_.” He blinked open his eyes.

Draco bobbed slowly, tasting him, his hair falling in a curtain over his face. Harry pushed his shiny hair to the side and watched his cock disappear into his mouth over and over.

Harry tightened his hold in his hair. He thrust, watching as Draco opened nicely for him. Draco’s eyes fluttered, his lips glistening. 

“Do you want me to come in your mouth?” Harry asked.

Draco came up to breathe. He shook his head. “I want you to come in my arse.”

“ _Accio_ lube.” Harry reached out his hand, but Draco grabbed the jar.

“No, I want to do all the work. It’s your birthday.”

“Not anymore.” Harry grinned.

“Shut up.” Draco straddled him and smeared a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He stared down at Harry as he pushed two fingers inside himself.

“Love watching you fuck yourself.”

Draco’s eyes glittered. “Remember Big Red?”

“Of course.” Harry laughed. “That thing was enormous. Didn’t you not let me touch you?”

“Nope. I only let you watch.”

“I’m surprised your arse survived.”

“Me too.” Draco added a third finger, gasping. “Fuck, I’m desperate for you.”

“Come on, then.” Harry smoothed his hands up Draco’s thighs. “Show me what you got.”

Draco removed his fingers and positioned Harry’s cock at his entrance; then he sank down, working the hard shaft inside him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Oh,” Harry said, his eyes falling closed. 

“Look at me.”

Harry opened his eyes. Draco was panting, his hair once again in his face. He rocked on his cock, slowly, gently.

“Does it hurt?”

“Of course. You always hurt me.”

“Fuck.” Harry’s toes curled. He thrust, watching Draco’s features for pain and pleasure. “I love you.”

“Merlin.” Draco threw his head back. He quickened his rocking. “I love you, too.”

“Want me to wank you?”

“Stupid question.”

Chuckling, Harry tugged Draco’s pink cock, the flesh silky and hot in his palm. Draco moaned and thrust into his hand. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Yes,” Draco said.

“Feel me deep? Yeah? No one has ever been so deep inside you.”

“Only you, Harry.”

“Your fucking beautiful cock. I want all of you. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes.”

Harry flipped them over, his cock slipping out. He kissed Draco deeply and thrust into him again. He bit his lower lip. “You’re mine.”

“All yours.” Draco arched up, his face flushed and sweaty. “Take your pleasure. I want to give you everything.”

“Draco,” Harry moaned. He was coming, his hips snapping forward, his thighs quivering from the pleasure. He felt himself jerk deep inside Draco. When he’d calmed down, he withdrew and took Draco into his mouth, sucking, slurping. Draco came quickly, thrusting hard into his mouth.

Draco laughed. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Harry collapsed beside him. “That was fun.”

“Happy Birthday, old man,” Draco whispered.

Harry threw an arm over his shoulder and kissed him. “Thirty-eight isn’t old.”

“No, it’s not.” Draco nibbled on his lip. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Harry fell asleep again.


End file.
